Mr Popular's Pet
by SasuNaruSasuLover
Summary: Naruto Never did quite fit in. Sasuke never seemed to have trouble doing so. But What happens when Mr. Popular himself grows an unknown fancy to his little pet? OOC, SASUNARU/YAOI/SHONEN-AI NO LIKE NO READ!, SAKURA BASHING!
1. Chapter 1, the dilemma

A/N: this is gonna be my first multi-chaptered story and im freakin out! `~` I have no idea how well or suckish this is gonna end up being, so if its major bleehish, plz don't be too hard. -_-|||

Disclaim: Any bhutt smex on the show? Not mine. (yet)

X~'s Pet~X

~Chapter 1, the dilemma.~

Naruto Uzumaki was never extremely popular. In fact, to him, it felt like he was born this way. That his sole purpose in life was to be a stepping stone for others. But oh, would he wish that he could fit in more. What he would do for friendship outside of Kiba, who was an outcast himself; and Shikamaru, who could be as popular as anyone, if he hadn't thought that putting effort into your social status wasn't completely "troublesome" as he'd tell you. He never knew exactly what made him so nonconformist. He always thought it was because of his unusually tanned skin, or maybe his messy golden locks, maybe he just flat out talked to much. He was a little hot-tempered, he could admit that, but it's not enough for basically the entire school to hate him. And any besides that, the most popular girl in the school was the most hot-tempered, loud-mouthed, violent, hell, he'd even go as far as to call her a straight-out bitch! Sakura Haruno. Now if you'd ask him his feelings toward the she-witch last month, there would be a dramatic change you wouldn't believe. Last month, Naruto thought Sakura was the most beautiful angel sent from heaven, her pink locks like cherry blossoms, and her personality, you would regret getting him started. Last month, Naruto thought he was worthy enough of the soon-to-be-found-out-ice-whore, So he wrote her a love letter and stuck it in her locker. She replied the next day asking him to meet her in the football field immediately after school. When Naruto read the note, his heart panged. His crush wanted to talk to him after school? He was on cloud 9 the remainder of the day. Then it came down to it. The foot ball field. He held the note at his heart and took a deep breath before walking in. But what awaited him, was maybe worse then rejection, considering the fact it still included it. He walked into the stadium styled football "arena" to find that everyone in the school was sitting in a seat in the crowd. Sakura stood in the middle of the field with a microphone. Naruto treaded lightly. 'What's going on?' he repeated to himself many times. He reached the middle on the field.

"Um, Sakura? What's going—"Naruto whispered. Sakura cut him off by snatching the note.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" She bellowed. "This, as you all know, is none other as The Uzumaki boy, right?" a round of agreeing busted from the teens.

"Uzumaki here, thinks," She took a short pause and laughed a little. "Uzumaki thinks, he has a shot with me." The crowed roared in laughter. Naruto could feel his eyes start to well. Sakura took out the note he wrote her and read it out loud to the school. Naruto dashed out of the stadium and didn't come back to school for the next month or so. When he did, to his shock, no one really talked about it that much. Except Kiba, mainly because Naruto was his best friend and Kiba tended to have a problem letting go of news. He ran up to him in the hall the first day he was back.

"Naruto! Naruto! You missed it! You missed it!" Kiba said latching an arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"Missed what?"

"Well apparently, after you dashed from the stadium and the commotion died down, everyone left except Sakura who sat there and soaked in her self pride like it was a spa bath. But someone came up to her. Completely told her off for messing with your feelings, and pimp slapped her into the ground! And threatened: 'if you ever mess with Naruto again I will shove my hand down your throat and knit your intestines into a sweater!'"

"… If this is your way of trying to make me feel better, it's poorly planed out. Everyone in the school except you and Shikamaru sat in the stadium that day. Everyone, _**Everyone**_laughed at me. No one would stick up for the likes of Uzumaki." Naruto said removing Kiba's arm from his shoulder.

"But it's true I swear!"

"Oh, really? Then exactly whom do I thank for standing up for me, Hm?" Kiba sheepishly pointed a finger the way Naruto's back was facing. Naruto rose and eyebrow and turned around to see Sasuke Uchiha, the school's most popular boy, putting a book back into his locker. Sasuke looked at Naruto and flashed a small smile. Naruto's eyes bugged causing Sasuke to laugh. Now, this probably wouldn't be half as creepy if Sasuke wasn't known for being the guy who never laughs, or even smiles. _**Ever.**_ Sasuke walked up to Naruto and ruffled his hair.

"Morning, Naru." He said with a most heavenly voice and a genuine smile. Naruto sat there dumbfounded and awestruck. Was the most popular guy in school talking to him?

"Um… you do know that I'm Uzumaki, Naruto, right?" Sasuke laughed for the second time that day.

"Awe! You're cute! Yes I know who you are! But what I don't know is where you want to go for lunch, Now I was thinking this cute little sushi bar a few miles away but I wanted to ask you first cause I have no idea what kind of food you like." Naruto was silent. Sasuke waved a hand in front of Naruto's face.

"*whistle* Naruto? Hello?" Naruto smacked Sasuke's hand away."

"Ooo, touchy, touchy. Who pissed in your fruit loops?" Sasuke said with yet another laugh.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Being!*sigh*… being nice to me. It's not funny, ok? I'm lame, yea, I got it. I don't need Mr. Popular rubbing it in my face, alright?"

"…Mr. Popular? We haven't even hung out yet and you've already come up with a pet name for me! That's adorable! I want to come up with a pet name for you! Uh… pet name, pet name. That's it! You can be Pet! Mr. Popular's Pet! That's beautiful! It's genius! You're so smart! I could just eat you up!" Sasuke clanked his teeth. "So sushi must be ok for you since you haven't protested, meet me in the parking lot for lunch, k?"

Sasuke ruffled Naruto's hair once more and left. At that same moment, Naruto and Kiba thought the same thing. What. The. Hell.

~TBC~

A/N: Does it suck? . tell me what I could do to make it better, or if for some reason you actually _liked_ it, that will work as well.^^ R&R and don't forget to go to my page and check out some of my other stuff! Until the next chapter, this has been Phaybay! Thank you & goodnight! :D


	2. Chapter 2, Sushi, anyone?

A/N:*says in Mayor Bee voice* Yay! Part 2! Part 2! ^^ I reread my story and I'm starting to rather like the way it's coming along. Hmm… guess there's just not a lot to say this time.

**Sasuke:** finally.

**Me: **Shut up, troll.

**Sasuke:** …*sniffle*…

**Me:** Anyways, On to de story! :D

X~'s Pet~X

~Chapter 2, Sushi, anyone?~

In Naruto's Next class, He sat in the back right between Shikamaru and Kiba. At this point, Kiba's loud mouth had just got done spilling all the possible news about today's a little more then odd conversation.

"So, Sasuke is basically latching onto Naruto like a helpless puppy?"

"Ya! He was talking to him like he was his mom or something."

"Guys. It doesn't matter. All it probably is, is the popular kids trying to get me to fall for a stupid trick twice… *sigh*"

"Naruto I probably would have thought that too, if it weren't for the fact that Sasuke basically sucker-punched the most popular girl in school for messing with you!" Kiba said

"Yea, well how do you know that it actually happened? How do you know it just isn't some extremely elaborate part of there scheme over all."

"Because I know what a bruise looks like. That was 100% real." Kiba said

"Maybe she got it from something else?"

"On the exact day she got punched? Not very likely." Shikamaru added with a yawn.

"…I still don't know…"

"Well why don't you just meet him in the parking lot. It's not like you've anything to loose." Kiba said matter of factly.

"*sigh* alright." The bell rang for the next period. "Wish me luck!" Naruto said getting up from his desk.

"Luck is wished!" Shikamaru and Kiba said in unison. Naruto flashed a quick smile before heading to his locker. His heart starting beating. 'Am I… nervous?' he thought to himself as he closed his locker. He turned around to see Sakura and her gang crowding in a circle around him. He quickly pushed his back against the lockers.

"Hmph… smart boy. To be afraid."

"What do u want?"

"I… Or we, I should say, are not asking u, we're not making a suggestion, we're _**telling**_ you. Leave. Sasuke. Alone."

"Why? We're… friends." He almost choked on that last part.

"Hmph… ah poor, naïve, Naruto. He's not friends with you. He's hanging out with you, because he pities you!" She said with a laugh that the people behind her soon joined.

"Like the way he pities you?" Sakura's and her friends laughter came to a sudden halt. Sakura's eyes grew wide.

"What… did you say?" She said threw gritted teeth.

"You heard me… he pities you. And you know it." Naruto said standing off the wall.

"Isn't that why he hit yo--" Sakura striked him open handed across his cheek.

"Yea… kind of like that." He rubbed his face where he was hit. "Sakura, do you want to know what a real pity is? How a girl so pretty on the outside could be so ugly on the inside."

"Shut. Up."

"Sounds to me like your jealous if anything. You want to spend time with Sasuke too don't you?"

"I said shut up!"

"Well I'm not stopping you, go ahead. Go spend time with him, I don't care. Do you want to know why? Because I didn't beg and plead Sasuke to hang out with me. In fact, I didn't ask at all, he asked me. But he's turned you down before, hasn't he?"

"SHUT UP!"

"So tell me, Sakura. What makes you mad? The fact that Sasuke won't hang out with you, The fact that he hangs out with me, or the fact that I don't have to try?" And with that Naruto scooted past the crowed and made his way to the parking lot where a familiar Uchiha leaned on a black drop-top corvette.

"Still on for Sushi?" Naruto asked with a cute face.

"Of course! Why would it be off?" Sasuke asked, leaning his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"I'll explain when we get there." Naruto said with a scrunched smile. Sasuke laughed and opened Naruto's door for him.

"You know, I could have got that myself right?"

"But I'm a gentleman, so I got it for you. ^^"

"I'm a guy too if u haven't noticed."

"Of course u are." Sasuke said getting into the car him self.

Sasuke stepped out of the car and opened Naruto's door.

"Ok, you're really starting to make me feel like a female."

"Then I'm doing right. Come on." Naruto laughed a little and got out. They walked into the 5 star sushi restaurant. Naruto's eyes bugged.

"How is this 'small'? I don't have the money for this!"

"Naru, calm down. We drove here in a corvette because my Bugatti is in the shop and I refuse to use rental cars. They're gross. I think I can afford lunch for me and 1 other person."

"But… I hate making other people pay for me. And I already owe you enough as it is!"

"You owe me nothing but the blessing of your company." Sasuke replied not even bothering to look at Naruto. Good for Naruto, because he started blushing up a storm.

"Um…O-Ok." They then got seated at a nice table near a window and ordered. Sasuke folded his hands and placed his chin on it.

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly do you see in Haruno?"

"Nothing anymore. Yea, She's ok looking, but outside of that…"

"Yea, I know what you mean. So now you have to tell me why you thought I called off our lunch?" After about half an hour of eating, explaining, and just talking, the two boys returned to school. They returned to the parking lot laughing their heads of, but quickly stopped as they saw Shikamaru and Kiba giving them looks that could only be read as: "_and what did __yal__ do?"_

Sasuke got out and quickly got Naruto's door, despite Naruto's protest to not do it in front of his friends. Kiba and Shikamaru laughed as quiet as possible. Sasuke walked him to the front of the school gave him a hug and said good bye before getting in his car and backing out. Naruto waved at him, Sasuke smiled in return. The minute Sasuke left the parking lot, Shikamaru and Kiba bum-rushed Naruto inside and pinned him to a wall.

"Ok, what the hell happened?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Yea! Tell us!"

"We went for sushi, the end." He removed Shikamaru's arm and began walking to his locker.

"Why's your face red then?" Kiba asked with a Cheshire cat smile.

"Sakura hit me."

"Sakura was there?" Shikamaru asked genuinely confused.

"No, she hit me by my locker before I left."

"Why?" Shikamaru and Kiba said in unison. They looked at each other.

"I know Sakura doesn't like you, but to go as far as to hitting you?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto stood there and explained everything that had happened from the moment he left the class room till just then.

"Oh. Sakura really is a bitch." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

"But more important then that: NARUTO'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! NARUTO'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" Kiba said holding a finger pointing down above Naruto's head and skipped around him in a circle. Naruto smacked his arm which only made him laugh more.

"He's not my boy friend, you retard."

"But I thought you were bisexual?" Shika asked. Today was a confused day for him.

"I'm not saying I'm not. I'm saying I can have friends that I don't like like that." Kiba glomped Naruto from the front.

"But I thought what we had was special!" he yelled jokingly. Naruto laughed and began prying him off.

"Get off Inuzuka! Down boy!" he said slipping him off with a final push. They both laughed.

"You two are crazy…" Shika said with a smile. "But do you like him?"

"I don't know yet. I'll have to wait and see. I like him so far though."

"Me too." Naruto and Shikamaru looked at Kiba.

"Cause I'm a man stealer!" He said in a sing song voice which made everyone laugh.

"We better get to class before we're late. See ya later Naruto!" Shikamaru said

"Bye guys!" He walked away to his next class, P.E.

A dark figure loomed in the shadows. With a quick movement it vanished, but not before giving a giggle that If Naruto had heard, he would have recognized it all to well.

A/N: yeeeee! This is turning out all dramaish as well :D so, R&R pretty plz with yaoi on top? *w* thanks for reading! Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3, PE

A/N: I'm basically going to be grounded for a week starting tomorrow, so it'll be a while till the next chapter comes, gomen. -_-|||

~Chapter 3, ~

P.E. was always a horrible, horrible class for Naruto. It was the class where everyone would put aside their petty differences and worked together for one cause, making Naruto's life a living hell. They'd steel his clothes, shove him in lockers, anything basically imagined they did to him. He walked into the locker room braced for any possible attack. _Step, Step._ No one had tried to jump him yet. Good sign._ Step, step, step._ He was now all the way in the locker room without being attacked! Today was starting to seem like the best day in a long time! Maybe his luck was starting to turn around for the better? He stood up to his rival, went out to lunch, and nothing really bad had happened yet! Yes, today was a good one in—Naruto's thoughts were cut off by lockers slamming. He looked up, just getting his gym shorts on to see none other then the school bully at his feet. Itachi Uchiha. Now I don't know if I've mentioned, but P.E at Konaha high is shared by all 4 grades. Naruto was a sophomore and Itachi, was well a senior. Naruto thought he was in the clear because he had connections with Itachi's little brother, but everything is not exactly what it seems.

"Uzumaki… What are you doing?"

"Um…uh, changing, sir."

"Hm… Kisame? What should we do with our little kitsune, hmm?" a shark boy appeared from the shadows.

"EAT HIM!" he bellowed snapping razor sharp teeth in Naruto's face like the freak of nature he was. Watching Naruto jump in horror made Kisame laugh.

"No… his face is much too beautiful to waste." Itachi said grabbing Naruto harshly by the chin. He moved his head from side to side with short powerful jerks. He threw Naruto's chin back at him. He rubbed his jaw line with his fingers as he scooted across the floor. Itachi smirked.

"And where the hell do you think your going ya little son of a—" he said getting closer. He was cut of someone hitting the locker opposite of him. The three of them looked over with wide eyes as a gloomy figure stepped from the shadows.

"He's coming with me." The figure said starting to get a shape. It was none other then, you guessed it, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Foolish little brother. When did you suddenly ordain an authority over me?" Itachi said regaining his smirk. But he quickly lost it as Sasuke grabbed him by the collar.

"The minute you decided to be foolish enough to try to hurt Naru."

"Naru?!?" Itachi said with a laugh. "What is he? YOU'RE UKE?" Sasuke punched him in the side of his face causing Itachi to fall face-first. Naruto grew wide eyed as the man who just threatened him fell to his feet with a bloody cheek. Naruto quickly averted his eyes back to the man who has been his savior on many occasions and this was just another to add to the list. He out stretched a hand and helped Naruto up. Sasuke turned and growled at Kisame who intern fled, Itachi close behind.

"What exactly happened?" Sasuke said, helping brush Naruto off

"I-I was changing and Itachi! Out of no where! Thank you!" Naruto hugged Sasuke around his neck causing Sasuke to turn cherry red.

"Um o-ok…" he regained his composure. "But I saw Itachi's eyes. They sparkled with lust."

"W-WHAT!?! ARE YOU SURE?!?!"

"Yea, so that means he's probably going to strike again. What I want to know is exactly why he's taken random interest in you." Sasuke said matter of factly.

"How would you its random?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Uh… I don't. But was I correct?"

"Yea… So what am I supposed to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." Sasuke said with a smile that made Naruto mildly blush.

"So, in order for you to be safe," he continued, "You'll have to start cutting gym class. I can bribe the teachers to give you the grades you need."

"Why? Because Itachi might strike again?"

"That and 2 other things."

"What are they?"

"Well, 1, these shorts we're forced to wear are part of the reason Itachi might be after you! They are way to short and sexy."

"What are you, my mom? Oh god, I hope I never have to hear this from her."

"Fine. Suit yourself. But don't come crying to me when Itachi's got you pinned to a locker tomorrow."

"…Alright, alright. But what do I do outside of this class?"

"I'll always be watching you. Always." And even though those were words, merely words, words that could be broken or forgotten at any point in time, he felt safe and secure knowing they were coming from Sasuke's mouth. So that's what they did, for the next couple of days, Naruto cut P.E and spent an entire period clowning around with Sasuke. But in a rundown water heater room, a devious plan was created.

"So, you've gotten then to spend more time together, right?" A dark voice declared.

"Yes master. Everything is how you asked." Itachi said bowing on 1 knee.

"Good, good… So that means my plan will fall together soon as well, and as soon as it does…." The dark voice began to laugh.

"Keep up the good work! We need to make sure they're together when this happens for the scheme to work. Now go!"

"Yes master." Itachi said bowing once more then exiting.

"Soon, Very soon, My plan will start to take effect." The figure laughed.

"This ought to be interesting, but let's make it MORE interesting, shall we?" The figure pushed a button with a maniacal laugh.

"And they'll never know what hit them."

A/N: Short chapter lots of questions no answers grounded for a week… yup, it must be near my birthday~ R&R plz for my B-Day! XD **the only gift I ask 4!**


	4. Chapter 4, pain and pleasure at a price

A/N: ahhhhh! Idk how long I have to do this but im going to write as much as possible before my dad kicks me offfff DX ((im still technically grounded, but I go to my dad's house every other weekend and Wednesdays, and he has a laptop and doesn't talk to my mom really, so he doesn't know im grounded, but he hates me being on his stuff so I have to write reaaaalllllyy quick)) . ok thats all I really have time for, see ya at the end! ^^"

~Chapter 4~

"Ok, so exactly _where _are we going?" Naruto said pushing a small branch out of his way as they both scooted down a steep normal fault.

"A place that's been hidden from the eyes of too many for too long. Come a long now, don't doddle." Sasuke said pushing a few branches out of his way as well and finally jumping to the first flat surface they had come along since they started walking down. It was the period the 2 of them flicked PE, this had become a regular thing. Naruto didn't have any parents to care and Sasuke's parents were completely preoccupied counting their mounds upon mounds of cash to care if 1 of their 2 sons wasn't passing a class that wasn't mandatory.

"So exactly what is this mystical wonderland?"

"Jump down here and you'll see" Naruto tried to lift his leg and failed.

"Huh..? I'm stuck! My pants leg, its caught on something!" Naruto began jerking around, franticly pulling at his pants leg and almost ripping it.

"Dobe! Calm down! Hold on a second, I'm coming up to help you!" Naruto let his arms drop, he would talk to Sasuke about calling him dobe later, right now he was going to die! Or at least that's how far Naruto's mind went as going to. Naruto sat there and thought of all the ways he could die from the predicament he happened to be in, unfortunately for the 2 of them, this was enough to put Naruto into more of a tugging frenzy then the one he had when he first started.

"Usuratonkashi! I'm almost up there! Stop moving!" Sasuke said reaching his hands out towards Naruto.

"Useless?!? I'LL SHOW YOU USELESS TEME!" and with 1 last tug Naruto unlatched from the branch and stumbled sending both him and Sasuke tumbling down the hill. They landed on top of each other in a small patch of green. It was a small ledge, and they were lucky they didn't roll excessively or they could have fallen off. Naruto opened his tightly clasped eyes to see 2 obsidian ones starring directly back at him. He had fallen and landed straddling the Uchiha's hips. His face reddened. Sasuke slowly lifted his head and whispered in Naruto's ear:

"Naruto…" Naruto gulped. "… You're knee is in my lung…" Naruto widened his eyes and removed himself.

"S-sorry" he said rubbing the back of his head and sweat-dropping.

"No problem… I'm just upset we had to cut it short-ta…tat a hot! It's… so… hot…um, don't you think? Heh." Naruto smilled.

"What?"

"Teme, your blushing." Sasuke's eyes widened as he covered his face.

"A-am n-n-not!"

"Are too. And you're stuttering." Naruto said with a giggle.

"Uh… look, this is what I wanted to show you." Sasuke said pointing towards the edge of the ledge. Down beneath them lay the town of Konaha; its majestic mountains, filled with Mount Rushmore-type carved faces of the previous mayors; and a heavenly orange pink and purple sunset giving everything a golden-type glow. Black birds flew through the middle giving it a beautiful contrast.

"Sa… suke. It's… It's… It's…"

"Beautiful?"

"No, there are no words to describe… how, mind-boggling this… this… just wow."

"I take it you like it? I thought you might. It reminds me of you."

"How could something this magnificent remind you of me?"

"In the boring little town of Konaha, nothing ever happens. It's boring and stupid. But this sun set is a ray of sunshine and beauty that seems to give off beauty to things around it. Just like you give off a divine glow and brighten up the lives of everyone you meet."

"Yea, I brighten up their lives alright. I remind them there is always someone out there that they can push around and step on. I remind them that there's always someone out there who has it worse than them." Sasuke scooted towards Naruto and placed his face directly in front of his.

"I don't think that."

"Yea, well, you're one of the only 3."

"Oh really, and exactly how do you know this, hm?"

"Fine. Besides you, Shika, and Kiba; name someone who likes me."

"I know one, but I won't tell you who."

"What? Why?"

"Because… I have my reasons."

"Girl or boy?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know."

"It's not going to help you figure out who it is."

"I don't care."

"Heh. I know you don't, and that's the problem."

"So who is it?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because there is a possibility of someone being out there that doesn't just like me, but loves me."

"Oh… well… um… I know someone for a fact who loves you but, uh, it's a different person."

"Really?! Tell me both!"

"ha ha ha. Never."

"Sasuke… why do you hate me?"

"What?! I don't hate you, what makes you think tha—"

"Because you won't tell me the name of the name of the only person left in this world that loves me." Naruto's eyes began to water.

"…I don't hate you. It's to protect you."

"How is this protecting me?!?" Naruto began to yell.

"I… I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"…"

"Why did you bring me here? Why do care for me so much?"

"Because the sunset reminds me of you and because you remind me of the sunset."

"What? What does that even mean?"

"… the reason you remind me of the sunset is… the sunset makes even the darkest alley ways shine. You make even my lowest moments good. The Sunset makes Konaha beautiful… you make me beautiful."

"… I do not make you beautiful."

"But you do… I never smiled, never laughed, before I met you. I stuck up for you that one day, because I saw the look on your face when Sakura did those things she had no place doing. You hurt. I felt a connection. We both were in pain. For different reasons, I'm sure; but we still were in pain. I saw your blue eyes and blond hair; they contrasted just like the sun and summer sky, even at sunset. And your skin, kind of reminded me of the mountains. You were a walking mosaic of the beauty of nature. And when I saw your eyes filled with tears, after years of coming here I felt that I had to do something. I felt the urge to physically hurt whoever did this to you. I think that's what started it."

"Started what?" Sasuke got up and dusted himself off.

"My addiction to you." Sasuke walked up the dirt ledge and went back to the school grounds. Naruto sat there starring out at the sunset and let a single tear run down his cheek as words played in his head over and over again.

"_I know one, but I won't tell you who." "I don't hate you, I'm protecting you." "you make me beautiful." "You are my addiction."_

'_oh Sasuke,' _Naruto thought. _'How could you be so stupid. How could I make you beautiful, if I can't be beautiful without you?"_

Sasuke moved the last tree branch out of his way, making his way onto the field.

'I scarred him away, I know I did.' He thought to himself. He kicked at the fresh evenly cut green.

'All I want him to know is that he doesn't have to be sad. I want him to be happy. I want him to be--' his thoughts were cut off by a rag over his mouth. He was just about to turn around and kick the shit out of who ever didn't know what the hell a 'boundary' was; but just as he took a deep breath, he felt dizzy. The cloth was soaked lightly in ammonia. He blacked out; but not before getting a glimpse of the blinding gleam reflected off of a pair of giant glasses.

Naruto had got up. He decided he would tell Sasuke that he wanted to make his addiction stronger. He wanted to tell Sasuke that life finally knocked some sort of sense into him, and that he realized he returned his feelings. He treaded up the hill, vulpine smile etched into his face, moving branch upon branch reaching the field to find Sasuke missing.

A/N: ok if that isn't a clue to who the dark one is, you shouldn't become a detective, nor a cop. lol. I have to get off now so until I get up my next chapter, R&R? :(

Thanks for reading hope you liked!

-phaybay ~3


	5. Chapter 5, The Dark one's plan

A/N: ohemjayohemjayohemjjjaaayyyy *cries* #1 gomen-sai it took so much longer to get this out then anticipated, so for that I truly apologize; #2 my computer is officially dead. I'm thinking about burying it or something. It won't even turn on anymore! *sigh* this means I can only write these at school at the library and at my dads. I know that sounds like a lot. But truthfully its not. Sorry again.

~Chapter 5~

Sasuke awoke to a dark room. It was so small. It seemed more like an over sized closet, or maybe that was just the claustrophobia talking. He struggled to move and once he did he didn't fail to notice his hands were tied up with the cloth that was so recently shoved in his face. He was a little blurry on details, but he could never forget that bright glare off his attacker's glasses. It was too important. He coughed, the ammonia wearing off, but it still had a damaging after effect. He heard foot steps; Quick & swift, but noticeable. He quickly flung his head in the direction of their coming.

"Who's there?" he said through gritted teeth. A small laugh was echoed throughout the room causing Sasuke to look everywhere in a panic.

"My child…" a sleek and calm voice said as he… it is more like it, stepped from the shadows.

"Who are you? Why am I here? What do you want?" Sasuke said trying to free himself from his restraints.

"So many questions. Continue with them. I feed off the distress lacing each word." He said getting closer and then squatting near him. Sasuke bared his teeth. The tall man hissed.

"Sasuke Uchiha. We've been watching you from afar…"

"We?"

"Oh yes, I believe you might be familiar with this fellow," Another tall man walked out from the shadows, as he stepped into the light a small gleam leaped off his glasses. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You…" He hissed. Narrowing his eyes back.

"Oh! So you do know him. I do so love reunions."

"I don't know him! I don't know either of you! What do you want?!"

"You." The man replied simply. Sasuke gave a confused look.

"I, my dear, to you, am Orochimaru-sama."

_Meanwhile:_

Naruto had been searching for a while now. He sat on his bed, arms barricading head, trying to figure out the exact moment things went wrong.

_Was it when I told him I didn't make him beautiful, or when he left and I didn't immediately follow… or is there something else I'm over looking?_

Naruto shifted on his stomach so his head lay at the foot of his bed.

_I always think about things like this too much. What if he meant "you're my best friend" from that whole beautiful spiel and I'm the only one taking it as a matrimony kind of thing?_

Naruto sighed. He lied to himself. He knew good and well that's the way Sasuke meant it and that's how he took it, so where did it go wrong? He couldn't help but wonder if it was his fault. Would Sasuke ever return to him..? He listened to himself and thought he sounded kind of like a chick and stopped thinking about it over all. But not before thinking lastly:

_What if I do really like him? What if he likes me back?_

_Back to Sasuke…_

"So what exactly do you want with me." Sasuke said, struggling in his restraints for the millionth time.

"*sight* Do I have to explain it again?" Orochimaru said with a scowl.

"… yea that'd be nice."

"I'm here to kid nap you because your parents are rich and they'll pay a large sum of money on your safe return."

"How do you know they'll come?"

"Either way, money or food for my snakes." Sasuke swallowed hard.

"So how are you going to let them know I'm here? How will they find me?"

"Kabuto is working on that right now." Kabuto held up safety scissors and a newspaper as he continued cutting out headline letters. Something about that reminded Sasuke he had a phone in his pocket. He moved his arm to the side and felt his pocket. Still there, yes. He quickly typed a message discreetly to Naruto. Naruto's phone buzzed. He was surprised to see who it was considering the events that took place that day. He looked at the text. It read:

_Naruto. I've been taken. Alert my father._

Naruto's eyes widened ((and watered a little too,)) He got up grabbed his jacket and dashed to the Uchiha estate. He knocked on the door rapidly and was greeted by a furious Fugaku.

"What, boy!?!"

"Your son! Sasuke he! He's been captured!"

"What?"

"Yes. I don't know many details but you must come quickly, I—" Naruto grabbed Fugaku's hand and began leading him out of his house. Fugaku cut him off

"No."

"What?"

"I said, no. Sasuke is an Uchiha. He can fend for himself."

"He's also just a boy… but more then that he's your son." Naruto said tears starting to well in his eyes.

"I'm not going. That's final."

"… Fine. I'll save Sasuke myself!" Naruto yelled and then ran off.

"I know you will." Fugaku muttered with a smile as he stepped back into his house. Naruto ran, blinded from his tears. He was determined to get Sasuke back, whether he wanted to come or not.

A/N: THIS IS SO AWESOME! THE GREAT FINAL CLIMAX XD I know you want to read the rest, so why don't you be a dear and subscribe to it, hm? Oh, and while you're at it, Reviews, rates, and favorites are appreciated!^^ I love to hear what you guys think! Until next time,

--phaybay --|-


	6. Chapter 6, Naruto's somewhat answer

A/N: sorry I havent been updating in a long time! Pllllzzzz don't hate meee!! __" its actually u guys that keep me going! XD I know it sounds cheesy but its true! If it werent for your encouraging reviews each chapter, id have given up on this some time ago:) so thanks again, sorry again. YOU GUYS RLY R THE BEST *magnificent glomp* lol, and a little side note, 4 some reason my little red line of "hey stupid, u spelled it wrong"isn't showing up, so I will apologize in advance for any spelling errors (im pretty sure ive already made at least 1 *-*)

~Chapter 6~

Naruto, being the smart little cookie he is, decided he would rush back towards the place all of this seemed to start: school. As he aproached the field, He saw Itachi and kisame walk out of the school. In pure fear of him, (He didn't have his little Sasuke body guard.) he jumped and hid behind a bush. He took a peak out and listened attentively to make sure he didn't jump out until he was sure he was gone.

"I ran out of nail polish today." Itachi said, examining his nails

"Ok?" kisame said, hands in pockets looking rather bored.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL DO YOU?!?"

"What? Where did that come from?"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU DON'T DO YOU?"

"God Itachi, your such a drama queen." Itachi's eyes began to well. He sniffled a little bit and kisame began displaying defeat.

"OK! I care about you. What else do you want?"

"For you to pay some god damned attention to me every once in a while, bastard." Kisame's eyes grew wide.

"I don't pay any attention to you."

"Nope."

"your birthday is June 9th, your favorite food is dango, your favorite color is black, your favorite day of the week is Wednesday, you hate weasels because when you were in elementary you got teased for it, and your favorite person besides your self is your little brother, though you'd never admit it to anyone besides me."

"… so?"

"Whats my last name?"

"…"

"exactly. Who listens to who again?"

"… Well, you only listen to me because Orochimaru told you to!" Naruto's eyes widened. He had watched a documentary on the infamous Orochimaru of the sound on the news one night. Could it be the same guy?

"NO! I would never in a thousand years be scared of that reptile menus to society. He looks like a dike for god's sake!"

"But yet he's still your superior. How does that make you feel?" Kisame's face turned a brilliant shade of purple. He was probably getting mad. He gave a big sigh.

"Whatever." Naruto ran from the bushes and pounced Itachi to the ground.

"Where is Sasuke!" he demanded.

"Naruto, I assure you I don't know what you're talking about! Heh."

"DON'T PLAY STUPID WITH ME! WHERE IS HE? AND WHO IS OROCHIMARU?"

"... He's our leader." Kisame looked wide eyed at Itachi.

"Itachi! What are you doing?"

"You were right Kisame, Sasuke is my favorite person. And if this little kid is stupid enough to go up against the likes of Orochimaru to save him, then I say let him." Kisame just stared in awe.

"Naruto, I think that's the name Sasuke doodles everywhere, if that's you, He's up in Hokage Mountain, but you have to hurry!" Naruto nodded and ran off of Itachi. Itachi laid there with a smile, he began to push himself up.

"I sure hope he gets there in time."

"Me too." Kisame said with a smile. Naruto ran and ran and ran. His legs should be hurting at this point, but the grin plastered on his face and the rate his heart was going, he couldn't feel anything really.

He approached the mountain.

"It looked a lot smaller from father away." Naruto said looking up and scratching the back of his head.

"You wish to climb the mountain, hm?" Naruto looked around to find the mysterious voice.

"I'll help you up. At a price."

A/N: sorry this took so long, computer saved it as a bad file DX lol anyways, R&R and new chapters coming soon! ^w^ thanks buh byessss!


	7. Chapter 7, The Finale

A/N: ughhhh. Sorry this took so long but every time I do this 4 some reason I get cut off short and save in as a draft on an email or something. Well, I decided that I would send it to myself as a mail on youtube and guess what? IT WOULNT COPY! GO FIGURE! DX so I'm typing this up again (this story is srsly pissing me off and I cant waaaiiit till im done :P)((I had to watch soo many episodes of NCIS to write it.)) so anyways, heres the next chapter! :D

"Who!... Who are you? What do you want?!" a dark figure of a tall man jumped down the rocks and landed before him.

"That's not the point. The point is do we have a deal?"

"What do you even want me to do."

"When you rescue your little friend, Sasuke I believe his name is, Kill Orochimaru."

"Ok, pause, rewind, play. KILL!?!? I mean, I'm mad he's abducted my-or, uh- Sasuke, but, kill him?!"

"Do you want to get to your little friend or not?"

"…" Naruto looked down. He cleared his mind before excepting.

"…Alright. But if I kill him, I just want to know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Why do you want him dead?"

"…Personal reasons."

"And those reasons are?" The man summoned a large white bird.

"Little kid's should learn to keep to themselves."

"This 'little kid' is doing your illegal bidding. I think I at least deserve to know why I have to do this."

"But you're doing my bidding as payment for me getting you to the top on the mountain. Now get on the bird." He said stepping onto it himself. Naruto gave a puffed up mad face before doing so.

"Can I at least know your name?"

"…Long ago, I worked with a partner under Orochimaru. He runs a secret underground mob. My partner, the person I was assigned to work with, was killed mercilessly because Orochimaru sent him on a mission that was way too difficult for the extent of his ability… I told him… And… now he's dead…"

"…I'm sorry to hear that. But what I want to know is why you can't kill him?"

"Once the police found the body, they were extremely close to finding Orochimaru and finally locking him up. But they interrogated me. They knew I hated him for what he did. And if for some reason the worlds 'Immortal man' were to suddenly die, I'd be the first suspect. That's why I need you to do it. You two haven't even met and if you're careful about it, there's no way you'll be linked to the crime."

"…" They reached the top of the mountain.

"Take this." The man handed him a green and silver antique katana. Naruto's eyes popped open

"whoa." Softly escaped his mouth.

"I'll be at the bottom when you're ready to come down. Just holler for me."

"Thanks Mr…"

"Deidara." The man said turning the bird around. Naruto held the sword with both of his hands, took a deep breath and charged through the door.

"SAAASSSUUUKKKEEE!!" He said pulling the sword from the side to the front with a quick and lethal swipe. A man with gray hair froze and began coughing as the upper half of his torso made a zipper noise. It began an oozy slide before it hit the ground with a thud as his knees bent in and fell to the side. Naruto huffed as he wiped the splattered blood off of his face. Sasuke moved his head to the side.

"What is it now Oro—N-Naruto?" Naruto shifted his head to where the voice was coming from and his eyes began to water.

"Sasuke!" he ran to him trailing a katana on the ground behind him. He fell into his lap.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. But how about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"YOU JUST KILLED A GUY!!!"

"A guy that kidnapped you." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "Now come on let's go!" He walked to the back of him and got him untied. Sasuke stretched and helped Naruto up.

"How very touching." Orochimaru said from the shadows with a slow steady clap. "Bravo, you've made it this far." Naruto stood in front of Sasuke and firmly grasped the sword with both hands in between his knees.

"You better not come any closer! Or else!" Fear laced his voice causing Orochimaru to laugh.

"Do you honestly think that scares me? Kabuto might have been an easier prey, but I'll promise you this I won't have mercy on you if you get in my way." Naruto gulped kind of hard. Orochimaru slowly took steps to him. He raised his hand and pushed the sword downward. Naruto complied. Sasuke looked at him kind of worried.

"Good boy…" Orochimaru said with a snicker. A man with a mask stepped from the shadows and glomped him.

"I'M A GOOD BOY! :D CAN I HAS COOKIE?!" he declared.

"TOBI! GET OFF! NOT NOW!"

"BUT…! TOBI IS GOOD BOY!! D:"

"NO!" Tobi gasped.

"TOBI IS TO!"

"NO! TOBI IS NOT! YOU'RE ALWAYS GETTING IN THE WAY AND YOU NEVER HELP IN THE SLIGHTEST BIT! I HONSTLY DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE HERE! YOU APPARENTLY AREN'T EVIL OR ANYTHING! JUST A BIG, FAT, STUPID, CLUMSY, IDIOT! NOW GO. AWAY." A single tear formed in Tobi's single (showing) eye. He quickly sucked it up and grabbed the katana from Naruto and lunged it between the back of Orochimaru's 2 shoulder blades and up.

"Tobi is a good boy." Naruto and Sasuke looked at him wide eyed. Tobi dropped the katana at Naruto & Sasuke's feet and went back from the darkness in which he came.

"I never did get that cookie." He muttered to himself. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and headed out. Once out, Naruto placed his 2 pinkey fingers in his mouth and a screeching whistle. Deidara flew his bird up.

"Orochimaru dead?"

"Yup. But I didn't do it."

"… then who did?"

"…someone named… Tobi, I believe." Deidara grew wide-eyed before it softened into a smile.

"…Well come on. Get on. I haven't got all day you know. Un." Sasuke looked mighty confused.

"Uh… do I want to know?"

"Probably not. Just get on the bird. I'd like to go home."

"yea, you're right." They boarded almost as quick as they got off. They headed back to Naruto's empty home. They sat in his bed room.

"You risked your life & a life time in prison to save me?"

"Awe, it was nothin'," Naruto said with a giggle.

"But it is…! But why?"

"Because Sasuke… you make me beautiful."

"…" Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Naruto's eye's grew wide before he blushed like a mad man.

"I… uh… huh?" He barely spat out.

"Heh. Mr. Popular and his Pet. It has a nice ring to it don't you think?" he said with a smile. Naruto smiled back.

"Shut up." Sasuke leaned in once more but this time left a soft kiss on his lips.

"Mr. Popular."

"Pet." They both laughed.

"You wanna get going home?"

"Na, they can stand to live another night without me." He said with a smile flopping back on the bed. Naruto smiled and flopped into his embrace.

_Meanwhile…_

Deidara flew around the city some. He had rid himself of his only thing to do. Life was good. He looked around the city ground when he spotted a familiar pink haired girl. He gasped. _Sasori's killer…_ He grabbed a small lump of something in a pouch. He pulled out the key and threw it down. The small roadside exploded in red and orange power as Deidara simply laughed. _What now bitch._ He thought as he flew away.

A/N: haha funny ending XD lol. I'm thinking about making a bonus chapter with lleeemmmooonnnn let me know. I need at least 10 reviews telling me you want it and I'll do it. Thanks for sticken bye this thing 4 so long!!! Hoped you liked (sorry it took so long too ) Heyyy, if you're not doin anything, go read some of my other stories! I guaranty there's at least one you'll like! Rates and reviews are appreciated!! ) thanks again!!!


	8. Chapter 8, Bonus lemon? HELL YEAH

A/N: D: i…. there is not enough "sorry"s in the world to tell you how sorry I am for this, I promised you this chapter… about a year ago and never did it. IM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON *shots self in face* *reincarnates* alright. So without further ado *since I've made you wait soooooooooo fruckin long xC* 'S PET BONUS LEMON.!:D

" So I can assume we're a couple, correct.?" Sasuke tried to shift his head so he's be looking directly into Naruto's eyes

"I can be anything you want me to be." Naruto said nestling further into the Uchiha's chest. With a sudden blush Sasuke flipped Naruto over

"Are you trying to tease me.?"

"Sasuke, I'm hardly making fun of you, jeez you Uchihas can be so touchy."

"NO, I mean as in…. are you trying to tempt me.?"

"To do what.? Naruto said trying his best to contain a smile. He enjoyed playing the dumb roll. He wanted to hear it from Sasuke's mouth before anything was done.

"You know exactly what I-"Naruto began grabbed Sasuke by the collar and pulled him into a deep French kiss. Naruto had become impatient realizing how long it would take for Sasuke to just say it. Damn Uchiha Pride. Tongues danced in a frenzy leaving a string of saliva when they were pulled apart.

"I want you…." Naruto said in a hush tone. That itself could have been to send himself over, but he knew he had an obligation to his kitsune now, and Uchiha's aim to please. He nibbled on Naruto's ear as he slid of his pants and then his hands down Naruto's. he started in even easy strokes gradually picking up speed as he left trails of kisses down the blondes neck, engulfed one Naruto's nipples, and gently played with it with his teeth. Naruto shivered in pleasure underneath him as his tongue traced Naruto's ab lines. As he pulled his hands away from Naruto's member he slid his pants off all the way and sat Naruto up against the wall.

"Are you sure you're ready for this.?" Sasuke asked in an almost sarcastic Nature

"Y-Yeah. Just do it." Naruto held his breath, bracing himself for impact. But he soon lost all his breath by the first few pumps. He began to moan in the same beat their bodies moved as his head flung back

"Sa-ah-ah-ah-ss-kk-eh-eh-eh-eh.!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke took this as the sign to hit the ball out of the park. He put his hands on Naruto's hips to steady him and as he descended back down, Sasuke pushed with all his might, hitting Naruto's prostate and sending his mind into a psycadelic frenzy of pure white as Naruto came on Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke slowly pulled out.

"And… me…?" Sasuke asked between breaths. Naruto looked over at Sasuke's energizer bunny that kept going and going; so he crawled over to Sasuke, smiled, bent over, and swallowed Sasuke hole. As Naruto's head bobbed up and down, Sasuke caressed Naruto's hair.

"I'm… gonna-" Sasuke attempted to warn him.

"Uh huh."Naruto continued. Bob, bob, bob till Sasuke came as well. And with a swallow (1) Naruto and Sasuke laid on top each other.

"That….was great." Sasuke said huffing.

"Yeah… it was…whoa. Haha.!" They both laughed a little bit only to hear laughing from the door.

"Wha.? Who, who's there.!"Sasuke yelled covering up as if it made a difference now

"oh nothing dear, just us. ^-^" Sasuke's mom replied. "I'll have to clean those sheets." She whispered in a loud manner as a mental note.

"That… was the most… embarrassing thing….what the fuck, I mean really.?"

"Exactly this fucked up kinda shit normally only happens in movies and stuff"

"and books"

"and t.v"

"and fanfictions."

"…"

"…"

OWARI~~~~

A/N: bahahahaha.!:D lol I truly don't lol el oh el, hope you liked and hopefully it was worth the wait.!:D


End file.
